Blood On My Name
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Haine abre los ojos y no recuerda nada, el perro le susurra y al ver la sangre comienza a darse cuenta. -angst, minor blood and gore, trigger warning, major character dead.


_Hi~ tengo un año en este fandom y apenas he puesto dos cositas. Ya sé que no hay mucho en español aquí, ¡y debería haber más! Entonces traje algo que me dolió escribir. I'm sorry. DOGS no es mío, es del maldito torturador de almas de Miwa. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Blood on my name**

Despierta poco a poco. Sus ojos se abren un instante y no logra diferenciar nada, está oscuro y el lugar se siente frío, puede sentir una brisa que le pega en la cara. Vuelve a cerrarlos, tratando de concentrarse en su posición, esperando escuchar algo que le ayude a ubicarse, pero no logra recordar nada y no sabe dónde está. Toma un respiro y le duele, siente una punzada en el costado y cree que está herido, luego se concentra en eso para tratar de sanar pronto. Su boca sabe a sangre, el horrible pero tan conocido sabor metálico pegado a su lengua, viscoso y caliente, así como todo su cuerpo y su cabeza que parece que arde. Abre la boca y toma un respiro, y escucha un silbido salir de su garganta, no sabe qué tan mal está todavía, pero sabe que se arreglará pronto así que no se preocupa. Su cabeza duele y suelta un gruñido en forma de queja, antes de tratar de levantarse. Está en el suelo, por lo que sabe. Se apoya en sus codos y logra sentarse lentamente. Sus ropas están rotas y puede sentir balas dentro de él, y su carne cerrándose sobre ellas. _Maldita sea_...Todavía no tiene ni puta idea de lo que ha pasado, una pelea seguro, ¿pero contra quién?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad se da cuenta que está en un departamento que tiene las luces apagadas, que hay una ventana y que de ahí entra la luz de las lamparas de afuera. Está en la superficie, y ese departamento lo conoce, pero no lo recuerda bien todavía. Voltea al otro lado, ve las cosas destrozadas, las sillas tiradas y rotas, el sofá volteado y una mesita que antes fuera de madera hecha pedazos. Hay ropa tirada, y una cajetilla de cigarros. _Badou..._

Cuando voltea al otro lado lo ve tirado, está boca abajo en el piso. Haine trata de levantarse rápido y siente un mareo por ello, pero logra llegar hasta el otro lado donde el pelirrojo se encuentra y se queda en el piso a su lado.

-Hey...Badou-kun... -le llama y el otro no responde. Haine voltea de nuevo hacia el otro lado del apartamento, tratando de entender qué pasó. Un ataque es lo que le viene a la mente, quizá el imbécil de Giovanni los encontró ahí y atacó a ambos antes de largarse. Ese era definitivamente el departamento de Badou, el olor a tabaco y humedad le hacían estar seguro.

Voltea a velo cuando escucha su respiración, se oye como si estuviera herido también, y luego se da cuenta que hay sangre, escurriendo de su cabeza y haciendo que el cabello naranja se le pegue al rostro y debajo de él, a un costado, haciendo la tela de su ropa oscura y pegajosa, y Haine se asusta cuando escucha como sus pulmones hacen esfuerzo para funcionar. Seguro tiene uno perforado, y eso es algo grave para un humano normal como Badou.

-Badou, despierta... -dice pero no lo mueve, trata de quitar el cabello de su rostro para poder verlo, el ojo bueno está cubierto de sangre, una herida en la cabeza que escurre hasta sus labios y luego cae al piso, es mucha más sangre de la que una herida pequeña tendría. Decide tocarle el hombro aunque no quiere moverlo demasiado porque todavía no sabe qué tan grave está y no desea empeorarlo. Se da cuenta que los huesos bajo su piel se sienten más que antes, que está mucho más delgado y parece que no ha comido bien en un rato, y que se ve hasta un poco enfermo. Ve que sus pómulos están más marcados y que tiene, bajo toda esa sangre, cicatrices nuevas que Haine no recuerda haber visto. Su labio está partido, y por el contrario, el albino está recuperándose de lo que sea que le pasó antes. Tose y escupe un pedazo de plomo de alguna bala que se deshizo dentro suyo, se limpia la sangre con la manga de su chamarra, y se acerca al pelirrojo para saber que sigue respirando. El ruido que hace le dice que sí, pero que quizá se quede inconsciente pronto.

-Nghh... -suelta un gemido de dolor y abre el ojo, que cuando se encuentra con la figura del albino, hace que se eche para atrás del susto repentino y al moverse siente todas las heridas del cuerpo como si se las hicieran de nuevo. Badou grita y se queja con el poco aire que ha logrado meter a sus pulmones y siente que una lágrima escapa por su ojo, una de dolor. Haine no sabe qué hacer, no puede moverlo, pero necesita que se levante o algo para llevarlo al hospital.

-Oye... ¿qué te pasó? -Badou no responde, lleva una mano a su costado y se mancha con sangre, una costilla rota. Se ha tirado sobre su espalda y ahora yace ahí mirando al techo, tratando de respirar mientras se mezcla el llanto silencioso con la sangre. Haine cree que Badou va a morir, y entra en pánico.

-¿Puedes hablar?

-No, yo me... -contesta aunque no hace sentido, Haine sabe que el golpe en la cabeza pudo dejarle desorientado y espera a que el otro intente poner algo en orden y contestarle, aunque en verdad se siente impaciente. Haine está casi como nuevo, solo tiene la sangre que se ha secado y empieza a formar una delgada costra sobre su piel.

-Ah, carajo... -se queja Badou, cierra el ojo e intenta con sus manos acomodarse algo roto, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para lograr nada. Haine huele a pólvora, y sabe que fue del arma que le ha puesto esas balas dentro, pero luego ve que el arma está cerca de su compañero y que en su mano, aparte de sangre, hay rastros de haberla disparado.

Haine se pone serio. No quiere pensar en eso, porque le parece algo disparatado.

-¿Qué pasó, Badou?

-Nada...

-Imbécil, ¿cómo que nada? -pero Badou ya no puede responder a eso, se vuelve a quejar y toma un gran respiro que le duele como el demonio, y apenas logra meterle un poco de aire a su cuerpo. Luego tose y escupe sangre casi ahogándose con ella al estar boca arriba y se vuelve a quejar callando su voz poco a poco.

-¿No vas a decirme?

-Llama a Bishop. -suelta en voz baja. Haine se echa para atrás, pero no puede quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Tu teléfono sirve?

-No sé...

-Dios, eres un idiota.

_Se va a morir._ Dice la voz de su cabeza. Haine pega un brinco asustado por lo repentino de eso y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No le parece oportuno que el perro le esté hablando en un momento así, y cuando piensa eso puede escuchar en su cráneo la risa de esa cosa dentro suyo y suelta un gruñido sin darse cuenta que Badou se sobresalta asustado por eso y trata de moverse, haciendo solo que se lastime más.

Cuando Haine abre los ojos ve el único que tiene Badou y trata de leer lo que ocurre. Tiene miedo.

_Claro que tiene miedo, idiota. _

¿De qué?

_De ti._

Haine niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, el dolor se ha ido, lo único que siente es el malestar en la cabeza, causado por el perro. Y va a la sala en busca del teléfono para poder llamar a la Iglesia y pedir ayuda. Badou suelta una pequeña risita histérica y Haine siente un dolor en el pecho, pareciera que el otro se ha rendido y que eso ha sido todo y no resistirá mucho más. Abre su ojo de nuevo mirando las grietas en el techo y suelta un suspiro doloroso debido al pulmón dañado, se siente cansado y ve borroso, cosa que no ayuda para nada al hecho que solo tiene un ojo que funcione. Y la cabeza le duele igual que el pecho y el resto del cuerpo. La pérdida de sangre le deja más débil de lo que ya se encontraba antes y quiere solo cerrar el ojo para poder descansar.

-¡Oye, Badou! No te duermas... -Haine marca el número de Bishop y espera a que conteste, el perro le desconcentra hablándole de nuevo y cuando Bishop contesta tranquilo, no puede hablar coherentemente.

_No servirá de nada, se va a morir antes de que llegue._

-Ehh...sensei, ayuda...

_Haré que le pongas fin a su sufrimiento._

-¿Qué sucede, Haine?

-Departamento de Badou, es una emergencia... -apenas logra decir antes de alejarse del teléfono y dejarlo descolgado para ir de nuevo a donde se encuentra el pelirrojo. Se detiene un poco antes, por la amenaza del collar en su cabeza. Y luego comienza a darse cuenta de las cosas. Recuerda a Lily y la vez que todo era negro y rojo y ardiente como la sangre de su cuerpo, y la sangre de Badou en sus manos.

-No...

_Ajá, ¿ya te diste cuenta? Eres lento. La cabeza no te funciona bien._

-¡Cállate! -grita y la voz se va un instante, Badou solo le mira desde abajo y sabe que no es para él ese grito, Badou sabe muy bien lo que ocurre, porque él sí recuerda todo. Las heridas en el cuerpo le evitan olvidar. Sabe que Haine no está bien, y no quiere empeorar las cosas.

-Hey, está bien... -le dice cuando ve al albino llevarse las manos a la cabeza y jalar su cabello desesperado. Badou odia verlo así- Oye, Haine...ahh... -le cuesta respirar todavía, pero logra decirle que _está bien, _aunque no sea cierto.

-Dime qué pasó...

-No. Esperemos a Bishop...

-¡No! ¡Dime qué pasó! Agh... -se aleja hacia atrás hasta caer contra el sofá que está volteado y se recarga contra él escondiendo su rostro entre sus dedos, la sangre se mancha en su piel y él trata de evitar que el perro hable de nuevo, pero no lo logra.

_Oi, ¿ya te diste cuenta, o necesitas que te lo digan con muñequitos? Haine~ _

-Haine... -la diferencia en la que ambos llamaban su nombre le abrumaba, porque el perro se burlaba y Badou le rogaba como si pidiera que se tranquilizara y se acercara a él para arreglar todo. Haine no podía arreglar nada, Haine se arreglaba las heridas pero no podía hacerlo con las de los demás, y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Badou en ese momento, y se sentía impotente y culpable. _Por que lo es._

-Lo...siento...

-No...Haine.

El albino se acerca a donde está Badou, gateando sobre el piso pero en lugar de tocarlo a él, toma el arma que yace a su lado, y Badou intenta detenerlo pero no puede moverse. Haine revisa que esté cargada, quedan un par de balas dentro.

-¿Cuantas veces pasó? -sabe que las heridas que no reconoce se las hizo él y sabe que si estaba débil, de alguna forma, era culpa suya por igual. No recordaba nada pero sabía que era cierto y que todo lo había hecho él. Que no era culpa de Giovanni ni de nadie más, solo suya.

-Haine...

-Mierda, Badou. ¿Por qué haces esto? -le recrimina, _ésto_ refiriéndose claramente a protegerlo por esconderle cosas. Por no aceptar frente a él que ha sido todo causado por sus propias manos.

_Pudo haberte matado y no lo hizo, Haine-kun~ Pudo dispararte en la cabeza para detenerte, y no lo hizo. El gusano se dejó maltratar por ti, para no lastimarte. Y tú, mira lo que le hiciste... ¡haha! _

-No...no, no. Badou, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Qué? -pregunta ya sin mucha fuerza ni para hablar ni para pensar.

-Badou, lo siento...

-Ya, no hagas...no, Haine...¡Haine! ¡HAINE!

La mano alza el arma hasta su cabeza y él no puede evitar el ponerle fin a eso al jalar el gatillo.


End file.
